Love and Duty
by Avatar Wolfheart
Summary: Aang was killed in the Battle of Ba Sing Se and healed by Xena who gave back the part of the Avatar Spirit that bound them together endangering her own life in the process. Enemies become friends in the race to defeat the Fire Lord and save the Four Nations. Will they win this war?- Zuko/OC, The Guardian Spirit Trilogy Part 3/3. (I don't own A:TLA; only my own ideas and OCs)
1. Prologue by Era

**Prologue by Era**

We fled Ba Sing Se and met up with Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribes at Chameleon Bay. With Aang in a coma and Xena barely hanging onto life we captured a Fire Navy ship and set sail for the Fire Nation. Katara spends each day trying to heal Aang and Xena, but only Aang is responsive to the treatments. Toph occasionally sits with Katara during the sessions, but spends most of her time practicing her new ability to bend metal. Sokka and I work together with his father to plan the invasion of the Fire Nation. I've found him in Xena's room a couple of times lately. He's concerned that she won't survive, we all are.

Water, Earth, **_Fire_**, Air


	2. Ch1: The Guardian Spirit

**Chapter One: The Guardian Spirit**

_"Awaken, Guardian Xena."_

_She groans softly and opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry and it takes her a moment to take in her surroundings. She's kneeling in a meadow that obviously belongs to the spirit world. It's split into four segments each in a different season with two spirits in each. Directly in front of her is the segment of winter. Her eyes widen in shock as she stares at the familiar spirit._

_"Welcome, Xena," Yue greets warmly. The spirit beside her smiles as well. He is dressed in dark blue furs and silver eyes. Tattoos spiral up his arms in the way of a wolf warrior._

_She stands up quickly in surprise, "wha-"_

_"Be at ease child everything will be explained," he says calmly before introducing her to the other spirits._

_"This is Gaea, Spirit of the Mountains and her husband Hai Bei, Spirit of the Forest," the two bow their heads in greeting both dressed in Earth Kingdom style clothing, "you have already met him in his other forms."_

_"Next is Agni, Spirit of the Sun and his daughter Kai, Spirit of Honor." She smiles warmly while her father dips his head._

_"And Sora__*****__, Spirit of the Sky and Tenshi__******__, Spirit of Freedom." The two bow respectfully in the familiar way the Air Nomads once did._

_"You of course already know Yue who gave up her life to become the Spirit of the Moon and I am Tui, Spirit of the Ocean," he crosses his arms, "And you are here because of the sacrifice you made to save Aang."_

_"I'm dead," she guessed._

_"Not quite yet," Gaea corrected, "that depends on the choice you make now."_

_"Choice?"_

_"You can choose to be reborn and start a new life or to move on to the Spirit World and be reunited with your friends and family," Sora began._

_"Or you can choose to become the first in the cycle of the Guardian Spirit and continue to fight in the war," Tenshi finished._

_Xena bowed her head and stared at the ground. She already knew what she was going to choose, but some part of her longed for the other two. She had been raised as the Avatar's Guardian and she had given her life in the line of duty._

_"What would the Guardian Spirit be exactly?"_

_"The Guardian Spirit would be reborn and follow the same cycle as the Avatar's does, but instead of learning four elements they are only two," Kai explained, "for example the next Guardian after you would be born an earthbender, but would be able to airbend as well."_

_"But they will not have anything similar to your ability with fire unless they train for it," Agni added, "or the use it in the Guardian State which is like the Avatar State."_

_"They will also have a bond with the current Avatar and won't be negatively affected as you were when the Avatar called on its past lives that you weren't directly linked to," Tui added._

_She nodded her head and looked up, "will the Guardian be able to have a life outside of defending the Avatar._

_"I think that would be between you and Aang," he answered._

_"Alright then I have one more question," he dipped his head in a sign to go ahead, "how many of you interfered with my life?"_

_Tui looked surprised and then guilty, "I interfered at the North Pole with La and then again with Gaea during that rainstorm."_

_"So that's how I was able to help Zuko," She sighed, feeling his betrayal anew._

_"Yes, well I can promise that there won't be any more interfering on our or any spirit's part again."_

_"Then I've made my choice," she braced her shoulders, "I'll become the Guardian Spirit."_

_Yue steps forward and traces the crescent moon tattoo with her thumb before kissing it gently the mark turns light blue. Tui begins to chant. The other three female spirits follow Yue's lead while the males pick up the chant. Gaea traces a flower pattern which briefly flashes green, Kai draws a sun that flashes red, and Sora draws an orange feather._

_Energy crackles through the air as the chant picks up and Xena falls to her knees with a gasp. A surge of feeling lights up all five of her senses in an unexplainable way. The closest definition would be feeling all four elements at one, but even that in nowhere close to serving it justice. She cries out before completely collapsing and …_

...waking up with a jolt and the sensation of falling. Her breaths came in short rapid pants and her hand rested over her heart which thudded painfully in her chest. It took several minutes for her to calm down and she sank back onto the bed to stare at the metal ceiling. The last time she stared at a metal ceiling had been on Zuko's ship.

She sat up quickly and stared at the red banner on the wall. Her weapons lay on the nightstand next to her water skin. They wouldn't leave her weapons if she was a prisoner. She stood and stumbled immediately. She caught the edge of the nightstand to steady herself.

After taking a few deep breaths she slowly began to put her weapons in their place. The whalebone knife went into her boot and the knife she received from Sokka went into her belt. Her right hand sword went into its usual position on her back, but she hesitated with the broken left hand sword. Sighing quietly, she set the sword back on the nightstand before leaving the room.

Navigating her way to the deck was easy, having previous knowledge of the Fire Navy ship design. The cool breeze coming off the water helps her focus more. Her friends stand next to the railing of the ship talking in low voices. Sokka is wearing Fire Nation armor while the others wear black cloaks.

"You're Xena, right?"

"Yeah," she turns to face the man, having already sensed him behind her.

"I'm Hakoda," he introduces, shaking her hand, "my kids will be happy that your awake, they were all really worried about you.'

"I don't blame them," she looks over at them.

"Why don't you go join them and let them fill you in on what happened."

She nodded her head and headed over to them. When she was a few steps away she was able to hear their conversation.

"I'm gonna go check on, Xena," Sokka told them. He turned around and stopped on seeing her. Katara and Era noticed and turned to look.

"Xena," Katara exclaimed in surprise, "you're-"

"Alive," Sokka cut her off happily.

"Awake," Katara finished after elbowing him in the ribs.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Toph asked turning slightly. She could tell that there was someone there, but whoever it was, was light on their feet. Lighter than Aang in fact.

"How's Aang?" Xena asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Katara stepped forward and grabbed her arm, "but what about you, how do you feel?"

"Awake," she answered.

"Why can't I see you?" Toph demanded pointing slightly to the right of her.

"You're blind," Sokka said helpfully only to be punched in the arm.

"Probably because I'm still adjusting," She answered.

"Adjusting to what?" Era asked. He got the feeling that she wasn't talking about being awake.

"I … I think I was just turned into a spirit."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Well, that explains why your tattoo is light blue now," Era commented after she was done explaining. They had moved into the mess hall so she could eat while she explained about her trip to the Spirit World.

"Now can you guys explain why we're on a Fire Navy ship?" She slid her empty plate away.

"We captured the ship for a disguise," Sokka started, "We've been traveling west towards the Serpent's Pass. We've seen a couple of Fire Navy ships, but they left us alone since they think we're one of them."

"It's a good plan," she approved.

"Not only that, but we have a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Everyone thinks Aang is dead, so they won't be expecting him to defeat the Fire Lord."

She tensed, "he won't take that well."

"Sure he will," Sokka said optimistically. She sighed, but decided not to argue with him.

"Xena, how did you heal Aang?" Katara asked.

"I gave back the part of the Avatar Spirit that Roku gave me, kinda like what Yue did for the Moon Spirit."

"But what was that silver fire."

_'Her eyes closed and her head bowed. Silver flames suddenly spun around her hand where it rested on his back.'_

She lit a flame in her palm, expecting the unique blue that she had gotten used to. Instead a silver flame appeared. Sokka and Era gasped in surprise. They could all feel the heat of the unnatural flame.

Sokka being the ever curious one reached out and ran his hand through it. He jerked his hand back with a yelp only to stare in surprised at his hand. There was no burn.

"How?"

She stared at the flame and thought about when she had healed Aang. The flame had been tinted blue, not very noticeable then. An idea came to her then and she focused on the flame. The red tint was much more noticeable than the blue had been.

She extinguished the flame, "It won't burn unless I let it."

"Freaky," Era mumbled quietly

lxxxXXXxxxl

Xena leaned against the railing and stared down at the ocean thoughtfully. She had failed as Aang's Guardian in Ba Sing Se, she wouldn't do so again. Sighing, she turned around to look at the deck. Katara was feeding Appa, while Era was talking with Toph to the side. Briefly another scene overlaid that one. A scene of the time she sparred with Zuko. A fresh wave of betrayal washed over her as she remembered the promise he had made in the tea shop. _A lie not a promise_, she reminded herself. Closing her eyes, she brushed her bangs out of her face. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and walked over to join the others. Her steps faltered as another memory swept of her.

_'"What are you doing?" Zuko demands, stepping from the shadows. She jumps and mentally face palms. _When making an escape use heat vision.

_"I'm leaving," she declares, straightening, "before I do something I'll regret."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like becoming friends with you for one."_

_"And that's a bad thing?" He asks, stepping forward._

_She retreats a step before answering, "Yes, because I'll hesitate in my job."_

_"And what job would that be?" he asks, advancing again._

_"Protecting Aang," she retreats another step._

_"And why is protecting the Avatar your job?" he asks. An idea comes to her, one that falls under something she'll regret._ I'm sorry Drake. _She steps forward and lays her hand s against his chest as she leans up to kiss him. To her surprise he kisses her back, grabbing her wrists. She blushes and steps back. _

_"Because I'm the Avatar's Guardian," she answers and kicks him in the chest. He stumbles back, her bracelet coming off in his hand as she pulls away and dives over the side of the ship.'_

Toph, who can know sense her again, notices the falter and looks over at her in concern. As quickly as it came it vanished as Xena joined them beside Appa. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to her conversation with Era.

Xena petted Appa's flank gently, taking comfort in her charge's animal guide. She makes a silent promise to not let Zuko's betrayal distract her from protecting Aang. It is her duty more so than it ever had been before.

***Japanese for sky**

**** Japanese for angel**

**Kind of a short chapter. Also for those of you who read Xena's Chakra info, the last one was opened by sacrificing her life and embracing death. I loved all of the reviews you sent me and it makes me really happy to read them. Next chapter has Aang waking up.**


	3. Ch2: The Awakening

**Chapter Two: The Awakening**

I leaned against the railing staring out at the sea. As a waterbender of the Northern Water Tribe I felt most home at sea. Flying on Appa was fine, but there was nothing like a ship for transport. It was calming, although it didn't stop my worry over Aang. He should have woken up before me especially since I had been closer to death then him.

Sighing silently, I look down at the picture album in my hands. I hadn't looked at it since I escaped from Zuko's ship. I open the album to the first picture and stare sadly at it. I could have seen them again if I hadn't chosen to become the Guardian Spirit. I lightly brush my fingers over the picture before flipping to the very last picture. It was one of Drake's paintings, showing a beautiful woman and a young girl. His wife and daughter.

I knew Drake well enough to know that had loved his wife. That doesn't me he never stopped loving me. It just simply means she had never been a replacement for me that he had moved on as much as he could. That thought made me both sad and happy at the same time. I knew that he had only included this picture to tell me that I needed to move on as well. This picture briefly reminds me of the vision I had in the swamp and of the six year old boy in it.

I snap the album closed. The golden stamp of the fire ferret glinted on the black leather of its cover. Tilting the book to hide the stamp, I notice unevenness in the top pages. I frown and grip the flaw in my fingernails. I tug at it gently and gasp when it reveals itself to be more than an imperfection. An envelope was cleverly hidden between two pages that were glued together. _Could he have left me a message?_

A sudden burst of fear surges through my bond with Aang. It feels different than before when his emotions seemed almost like my own, now I can quite clearly tell they are his emotions.

Shoving the envelope behind the front cover of the album, I spin around and head for the stairs that would lead down to Aang's room. I caught and steadied him when he tripped on the top step, catching his staff as it flew out of his hand. He jerked back from me only to stop in recognition.

"Xena?" he muttered in confusion. I started to respond when Momo suddenly bounced off my head onto his shoulder, proceeding to lick his face. I wince slightly.

"Twinkle Toes! That's gotta be you!"

Aang looks over my shoulder at Katara and Toph as they run up to us. I release my hold on his arm and step back to stand next to Sokka and Era, who are in full disguise with their Fire Nation helmets on.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara gasped, stopping in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, rubbing his eyes, "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Katara hugged him tightly, "You're not dreaming, you're finally awake."

"Aang," Sokka removed his helmet and stepped forward to hug him when Katara pulled back, "Good to see you back with the living, buddy."

"Sokka?" He asked in confusion when the Water Tribe boy stepped back. He swayed slightly.

"Uh-oh, someday catch him, he's going to-" Toph started as Aang collapsed. I stepped forward quickly catching him as he fell backwards. I carefully lower him to the deck, holding him gently.

"Faint," Toph finished lamely.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko leaned against the ship's railing, cuddling Kina in his arms. He had returned to the apartment to retrieve her and found her terrified and freaking out. She had sensed what he knew to have happened. Katara had told him that the water from the oasis couldn't heal a mortal wound which meant there was only one way for the Avatar to have survived. He remembered how his uncle had told him what happened with Yue and how she healed the moon spirit at the cost of her life. Xena would have done the same thing for the Avatar. After three years he was going home, but the happy occasion was ruined by the grief he felt for Xena's death.

"Aren't you cold?"

He turned his head slightly, to look at Mai as she stopped next to him.

"I have a lot on my mind," he replied flatly, looking back at the moonlit ocean, "It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Mai suddenly yawned with a bored expression, "I just asked if you were cold, not for your whole life story."

He scowled out at the ocean, briefly comparing Mai's actions to what Xena would have done. She would have listened to him and offered some advice. He tensed when Mai wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop worrying," she smiled slightly and he relaxed. She leaned up to kiss him.

He accepted the kiss, but couldn't help remembering another kiss. His first real kiss with a girl with a grey crescent moon. Kina squeaked in his arms, rubbing her face against his hand and the bracelet on his wrist.

S-S

Mist watched Zuko and Mai quietly, sighing. Ty Lee appeared at her shoulder with an overly serious face. They knew without a doubt that the Order of the White Lotus was the last hope for this war. The Fire Sages had told the Fire Lord some time ago that if the Avatar was killed in the Avatar State it would completely wipe out the Avatar Spirit. For the first time since meeting Shun again, Mist felt like a traitor to her people and to herself. She was the last of the Suzume Clan and together with Ty Lee they made the last of the air nomads descendants. A quarter and eighth in their blood respectfully.

Sighing quietly, she touched the scars on her wrist. Maybe if she had succeeded on killing herself that time, things would have been different. _Or maybe it would have happened sooner, _she thought bitterly. Ty Lee grabbed Mist's hand as if sensing her thoughts.

_"Don't do anything rash?" _

Mist realized that Ty Lee had read her thoughts partly by looking at her aura and the other by her eyes. The silent language of the streets was expressed through body language and the eyes. She dipped her head in acknowledgement, silently promising.

o-]===

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship?" Aang asked as he sat on the floor between me and Katara, "Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one completely out of it?"

"You weren't the only one completely out of it," Sokka said helpfully and then clamped his mouth shut when I glared at him. We had agreed not to tell Aang what I had done to save him unless he asked.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty badly," the others left us be, "I like your hair."

"I have hair?" he gasped and reached up to run his hands through his new brown hair, "How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks," Katara answered softly.

"Everything okay?" Hakoda asked, briefly joining us. I had taken a liking to the man right away. His love for his family and easy going nature was admirable as was his ability to lead.

"We're fine, Dad," Katara replied in an annoyed tone. Although, Katara's attitude towards him was more than less desirable.

Hakoda held his hand out to Aang, "I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father."

"He knows who you are. I just called you 'Dad', didn't I?" Katara snapped, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder before he could shake his hand.

"I guess you're right."

Aang shrugged Katara's hand away and shook Hakoda's hand despite Katara's glare. "It's nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you," Hakoda returns cheerfully.

"Great, great, son now you guys have finally met," Katara snapped abruptly, "so would you mind giving us a little privacy."

"Of course," Hakoda sighed. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"I'll come with you. I actually have something I wanted to talk with you about."

Katara narrows her eyes at me slightly as I follow her father.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital," Li addressed the soldiers below the platform, "In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar and his Guardian…"

"And the Avatar fell!" the twins chorused together, "And the Earth Kingdom fell."

"Azula's agents quickly overtook the city," Lo continued, "they went to Ba Sing Se's great walls…"

"And brought them down," the chorused again.

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our victory," Li shouted."

"Now the heroes have returned home."

"Your princess, Azula…"

"And after three long years, your prince had returned…"

"Zuko!"

Zuko swallowed and stepped of the ship, head slightly bowed. The crowd cheered wildly and he stared down at them for a moment before holding his head high.

S-S

I sat on a barrel behind Aang as Sokka caught him up with what had happened, starting with the events after I had healed him. He also left out all mention of me being unconscious. I knew I'd have to tell him eventually, but he had just woken up.

"So what now?" Aang asked after he finished.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda answered.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara interrupted.

"Yes, Sokka's plan," Hakoda agreed sadly, "we won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom," Sokka nodded to Pipsqueak and the Duke, "We've already run into the Pipsqueak and The Duke."

"Good to see you again, Aang," Pipsqueak boomed. I had made the same mistake as Aang when I first met them.

"And the best part is the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage! We have a secret..." I tense and shoot him a warning look which he doesn't see, "you."

"Me?" Aang asked.

"Yep," he said eagerly, "the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?"

I stood up fast, tipping the barrel over.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The world thinks I'm dead?" Aang demands staring out to sea before whirling around to face us, "How is that good news? It's terrible."

Sokka approaches Aang with a wary look at me, "it means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on The Day of Black Sun!"

Aang grabbed at his new hair, "this is so messed up."

"Aang," I start, "It'll-"

A blaring horn cuts me off and we all turn to look at the approaching Fire Nation Ship. I see something flicker in Aang's face and grab his shoulder with a gentle shake of my head. Normally I wouldn't stop him, but he is injured and too weak to fight. As his Guardian it is my job to keep him safe even from himself.

"Bato and I will take care of this," Hakoda assures and then begins shouting orders. I place a hand on Aang's arms and pull him to the stair way where we can see, but not be seen. The others follow us and take up positions in front.

"I hate not doing anything," he mumbles to me quietly.

"I know," I clasp his hand in my own, smiling reassuringly. He sinks closer to my side in exhaustion.

"Commander, why are you off course?" the captain of the other ship demands, "all Western Fleet ships are supposed to head towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

"Actually we're from the Eastern Fleet," Hakoda covers, "we have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ahh… The Eastern Fleet," he mused, "Well' nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending ships our way.

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect sir," Bato replies calmly.

"I mean how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

"Next time, we'll send to hawks to make sure you get the message," Hakoda answers before bowing to the captain. The captain turns to head back to his own ship. Suddenly Toph lunges up the stairs pointing at the captain and his soldier.

"They know," she slams her hands against the deck metalbending the ramp and its cargo into the water. Aang stares in awe. Toph had told both of us about her new ability, but this was our first time seeing it. Katara and Era rush on deck as well while Sokka tries to shoo Aang and I down the stairs. I glare at him and make it clear that we're not moving. Aang shoots me a grateful look. He might not be able to fight, but he would hate it if he was hustled off to safety while everyone else was.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko sat cross-legged by the pond throwing bread crumbs into the water for the turtle ducks. Kina was frolicking in the shallows with a couple of the ducklings, who didn't seem to care that she'd grow up to be a predator.

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula asked shooting an annoyed look at the snow lion, "Although Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately."

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years, since I was banished," he said only admitting part of the reason for his sadness.

"So what?"

"So," Zuko glared at the pond, "I didn't capture the Avatar." _And I didn't save Xena_.

"Who cares? The Avatar's dead …" Azula noticed when Zuko looked away slightly, "unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."

He does think that and he knows that Xena is dead because of it.

"No," he lies, "there's no way he could have survived."

Azula didn't look like she believed him for a few minutes, "Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Except being haunted by Xena's spirit as well as Drake's. He stared at Kina as she played not really seeing her.

S-S

Fireballs flew through the air, many landing in the water. The few that were sent on a direct course for the ship were taken out by Toph, Era, or Katara. The ship rocked violently as a harpoon punctured the side of the ship. I wrapped my arms around Aang as we're knocked back down the stairs. I take the brunt of the impact, landing on my back with Aang on top of me. My head thunks painfully against the metal floor causing my vision to spin.

"Xena, are you okay," Aang asked, rolling off me.

"Yeah." I hold my head until the world stops spinning, and then hear Katara yelling at me from the deck.

"Can you make us some cover?"

I push myself up and set my hands on the floor of the ship to brace myself as it rocks from another impact. Making sure I'm balanced, I flip my hands over and slowly stand up.

"Thank you," Katara shouts down, letting me know that I was successful. Aang and I head back up the stairs to join Sokka, who out of the three of us is the only one that kept his balance. Sokka slips up the stairs until he's standing next to the door with me close behind. Aang remains seated a few steps below us, still able to see onto the deck. A fireball pierces through the heavy fog created by me and crashes into a pile of wooden boxes on deck. Katara hastily puts the flames out with water from her water pouch.

"How we doing?" Toph asks, stopping on the other side of Sokka.

"Things couldn't get much worse," he answers only to stare in surprise at the familiar green serpent that bursts out of the water, "the universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?"

"You make it to easy," Toph answers.

"Actually I think for once the universe is taking your side, Sokka."

He gives me a confused look, both of them unable to see what I'm seeing. A massive fireball lined up perfectly with the serpents head. The serpent turns to attack the other ship.

"Thank you the universe," Sokka shouts, dancing around happily. The water tribe men laugh at his antics. Aang slips up on deck to stand next to me, staring at the other ship forlornly. He wanted to fight, he wants to be alive and he wants the world to know. I slip an arm over his shoulder and he looks startled for a second before relaxing with a soft exhausted sigh.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I lean against the railing of the ship facing the sea, deep in thought. Sokka had asked me to go into port with everyone else, but I had refused when Aang had refused. Being on this ship continually pulled me into my memories of when I was on Zuko's ship. I didn't even spend all that much time with him, but somehow I had gotten attached. How had this happened to me?

"I'm such an idiot."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko stopped in front of the curtain that would lead into the throne room. He stared up at the golden insignia for a minute before taking a deep breath and pushing it to the side.

S-S

Mist slid through the silently hall ways, heading towards her room. Her hood was up as it always was in the palace and her face mask was on as well. Suddenly a hand clamped down over her mouth and cold steel touched her neck as she was pulled backwards behind a pillar.

o-]===

I turn to look over my shoulder at Aang as he approaches. He has a serious expression on his face and I'd be lying if I said it doesn't worry me.

"What's wrong?"

He stops in front of me, "You died didn't you?"

"What?" I push off of the railing, "Of course not I'm right here aren't I?"

"It goes two ways you know?" he continues to look at me seriously, "I thought it was just a dream at first, but I saw the spirits change you."

"Aang, I-"

"You died to save me and then you choose to come back and continue to protect me instead of passing on and seeing everyone else again." He shook his head, "I can't let anyone else get hurt. I'm going to face the Fire Lord and I'm going to do it alone."

"What? Why?" I'm alarmed and I can't figure out what he's thinking about. He's blocking me somehow.

"I'm sorry, Xena," he falters for a moment before becoming determined, "I'm sorry for dragging you into all this, I'm sorry for running away and making you come with me."

"Aang," I step forward worriedly, "you don't have-"

"I'm sorry for killing you and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Aang, what's going on?"

His hands tighten on his staff until they turn white, "I'm sorry."

He swings his staff up and I'm too surprised to dodge. The wooden staff strikes the side of my face with my strength then I knew he possessed. I crumple to the deck, hearing him apologize once more before unconsciousness claims me.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko walked towards the throne and the intimidating silhouette of his father behind the wall of flames. Years of protocol and decorum came back to him and he sank to his knees in a bow the appropriate distance away from the throne.

"You've been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels have changed you," his father stated, the flames parted to let him through, "you have redeemed yourself, my son."

Zuko lifted his head to look into his father's face.

"Welcome home."

S-S

Mist didn't struggle as her captor, spun her around so her back was against the pillar. The knife stayed pressed against her throat and the hand on her mouth. She hadn't seen that outfit in so long. He was dressed similarly to her. A pair of black pants with gold hip guards, a long sleeved maroon shirt, gold bracers on his forearms, armored boots, and a black sleeveless cloak that stops above his knees and belted around his waist with a gold chain belt.

"Zera."

o-]===

"I am so proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se," Fire Lord Ozai said pacing around him, "I am proud because when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment of slaying the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly covered his emotions, "What did you hear."

"Azula told me everything," he explained lowly, "she said she was amazed and impressed at your power and ferocity at the moment of truth.

S-S

I groaned and lifted a hand to my head and wince. I can easily feel that the side of my face is bruised from where Aang hit me. Why had he hit me? And why was he apologizing so much?

"Take it easy," Katara says quietly, "you might have a concussion."

"I got my ass handed to me by a twelve year old pacifist monk."

There's silence around me for a few minutes before Sokka speaks, "I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before."

Wincing slightly I sit up, "that's all you have to say for what I just said. No laughing?"

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly a laughing matter," Era says quietly, "not with Aang having run away into this storm."

I blink and realize that we're flying and there is indeed a storm raging around us, "How hard did he hit me?"

"Hard enough to have given you a minor concussion, " Katara reached up as if to touch the bruise, "do you want me to heal it?"

"No, just let it heal naturally."

I sigh and reach through the bond to touch Aang's mind. There's no barrier this time and I can tell that he's unconscious. I can also tell that we're going too far to the right. Sokka corrects Appa's flight when I tell him. It's too difficult to think or focus. I lean against the side of the saddle and tuck my head into my knees. There's a subtle ringing in my ears and when my brains not trying to shut down I can feel the pounding headache from where he hit me.

"How hard did he hit me?" I mumble quietly, too quietly for the others to hear how I slur the words. All signs of a concussion.

"Hey," Katara snapped her fingers near my ear, "try to stay awake, okay?"

"Kay," I mumble loud enough for her to hear.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We find Aang on Crescent Island, lying on the shore. Momo and Katara are the first to reach him because Sokka and Era have to help me off Appa. My balance and coordination are off and it's a wonder I don't send all three of us to the ground. It's quite easy to see I have a concussion and I can't even concentrate on how angry I should be with Aang. I can't focus on anything, not until he says my name.

"What's wrong with, Xena?"

"You gave her a concussion," Toph laughs, "Never thought I'd see Sky Dragon get her butt kicked by a twig like you, Twinkle Toes."

Aang looked at me guiltily and started to say something, but I cut him off.

"No more apologizes," I'm lucky the words come out clearly and not as if I'm drunk.

Era bends down to pick something up out of the water and I sway at the loss of his support. Sokka sighs and pulls me into a mock hug that I would normally punch him for. I can only stare blankly at the twisted and damaged glider in Era's hands. Once more my focus slips and I'm vaguely aware of Aang burning his glider before we take off.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You're a traitor to your Clan," Shun declares, dropping his hand from her mouth.

"And you're a Traitor to the Fire Nation, _Longshot_," she winces as the knife draws blood.

His amber eyes glitter angrily, "I should kill you."

"You should," she agreed, "If you do I won't be breaking my promise."

"Promise," he repeats in confusion.

"The promise I made to the man who adopted me," she clarified, making it clear that she wasn't talking about the one she made to him. It was the same promise, but she'd broken it to him when she cut her wrists.

He was silent. The hood covered his face so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She wasn't joking either when she said he should kill her. She had betrayed her Clan by getting so wrapped up in her lies that even she had difficulty in telling what the truth was. He'd always been good at knowing when she was lying even when she didn't. He stepped back and lowered the knife. Disappointment shot through her.

"You don't really want to die," he slid the knife into his belt, the knife she'd left quivering in his table top in Ba Sing Se.

"You don't know me anymore," she kept her head up defiantly.

"Really," he tilted his head, "because I don't think you've changed at all."

"I'm not the same person-"

"You're exactly the same. The same scared child that wants to live, but tries to commit suicide because people wished she were dead and no one else will care if she is. The same scared thief, who steals what she wants because no one will give it to her if she asks. The same little girl, who hides under a cloak and in the Mist because she's too afraid be seen and recognized for what she is. The same naive little girl, that lies so she doesn't have to be who she really is. Now tell me I'm wrong."

She just shakes her head and is grateful for the protection of her cloak that hides her tears because he's not wrong. He has just described something she has never accepted about herself. "Tell me I'm wrong," he repeats.

She doesn't. All she can do is stand there trembling. He is the one that can always see through her lies even when she can't.

**Whew, this chapter was a doozy to write. I wasn't quite sure how to piece it all together. Sadly the easiest part to write was Longshot and Mist's parts. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Guest1/14/14-** The Guardian Spirit is the same as the Avatar Spirit. Xena is still human she's just the first in a cycle of reincarnations. I hope that explanation makes sense **


End file.
